forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Vexen
Category: Sith Members Category: Sith Council Members Early Life Doran Vexen was born to the family of the ruler of Bothawui. His parents ruled with an iron fist over the people of the planet and they hated his family. When Doran was 10 years old the people of Bothawui revolted and attacked the palace where his family lived. They easily murdered the guards and the servants until they made it to the room where the family was. To his horror the leader wielded a blue lightsaber. From what he knew only Jedi wielded lightsabers. Suddenly a Sith burst in through the roof and slew the “Jedi”. The Sith identified herself as Lady Bastilla and asked if Doran wanted to go with her. Knowing there was nothing more for him; Doran chose to go with her. Time as a Sith apprentice When Doran arrived of the Sith planet of Ni'novia he was immediately taken to the Council for training. After deciding he was worthy to be trained the Council was deciding on who should train him. Lady Bastilla volunteered and she became his Sith master. Doran was put through many challenges. He was put through things such as using the Force to find his way through a cave. Probably the most important thing that his master taught him however is the use of zones. Zones are which the body’s strength lies and each zone is a part of that strength. Disabling even 1 zone would mean the end of your enemy. After months of vigorous training Doran was given the rank of Sith Acolyte and adopted the name Darth Vexen War and promotion to Sith Lord Exactly 10 days after war was officially declared, Lords Vexen and Sirius where assigned to go to the Chiss controlled planet of Saren and crushed the GA stronghold there. Lord Vexen and Commander Blynx immediately eliminated the outside defenses of the fortress. However before they could enter they where ambushed. The enemy commander offered surrender. Vexen declined and used Blynx’s blaster to shoot the commander in the forehead. The enemy opened fire and many, including commander Blynx where killed. Suddenly Vexen’s reinforcements arrived, led by Commander Nyvern, and crushed the enemy. Vexen was ready to enter the fortress when Lord Trivas ordered all Sith to return to Areltsi. Vexen did so and left Nyvern in charge. When all Sith had returned to Areltsi Lord Trivas told them of the GA attack on Corellia and how the Sith where going to crush the GA forces and gain an alliance with Corellia. Lord Vexen was assigned to capture an enemy star destroyer along with Lady Xiann and Lord Sirius. Lord Vexen went to the turbolaser room and killed everyone in there. Vexen heard over an intercom that the enemy commander was going to gas the room and kill them all, however Lord Sirius arrived on the bridge and killed him along with everyone else. After Lord Sirius had locked the escape pods a missile was fired at the bridge and Lord Sirius, along with all his troops where killed. Vexen was enraged and killed every GA trooper in the vicinity. After the battle a funeral was held Vexen immediately began planning for the invasion of Bothawui. However after the loss of most of his troops at Saren he needed more. Along with Isa Raal and Lord Armageddon, Lord Vexen traveled to the ruler’s house to recruit his vast army. When he arrived he was shocked to find out that his brother, Veran, was alive and he was now the leader of Bothawui. Vexen asked his brother to take his army and his generals to Ni'novia and meet him atop the Black Cantina. His brother obliged and relinquished command of his vast army to Vexen. As Veran was telling his troopers about following Vexen and the Sith, Vexen ordered Isa Raal to plant explosives inside the ship. As Veran’s ship took off, Vexen detonated the explosives and Veran and his generals where killed. The war was full of both good and bad experiences for Vexen. Near the beginning of the war he was asked to sit on the Sith Council. He killed Jedi Master Dix-Rut on Borelias. But later that same battle Vexen would lose his arm to Grand Master Vos. Borelias resulted in the capture of Lord Synyster and Zathri. Vexen also took part in the final battle of the war at Bothawui. Vexen was arrested by the Galactic Alliance while trying to rally the citizens of Bothawui against the Jedi. However Vexen was released when Jason Altor and Emperor Trivas called a truce. Post Galaxial War Vexen also took part in the peace conference on Ruusan. Unfortunately after the war Lord Trivas's ship the Incalculable II was captured and Trivas and his apprentice Dradin where killed. After their deaths there was a change in the Sith government and Lord Vexen was chosen as Executor and Leader of the Sith. Suddenly several Jedi where killed by the Galactic Alliance for the arrest of their general. Vexen met Jedi Master Zaria Secura on Hapes guarded by several inquisitors. A strange bounty hunter then burst into the room and captured Executor Vexen, killing the guards as he moved. He was taken to Tatooine and found his captor was none other than Eliana, the late Trivas' daughter. The events surrounding the capture of Vexen where great. Soon, a rebellion began to rise in the Sith. Several Sith wanted a change in the government. In the events that followed, the Ni'Novian Sith Empire was dissolved and gave rise to the Order or Sovereighnty. This new order would lead the Sith to a new era of prosperity. Darkness After a long era of prosperity a new threat emerged. The planet of Ryloth was attacked by a new faction of "True Sith" led by Lord Valentine. Ryloth, along with several others such as Kuat, where systematically invaded then destroyed. During this conflict, a respected Sith and Vexen's friend Lord Sirius(different than the first), defected to the Darkness faction. After this defection Sirius led a Darkness fleet to the planet Eriadu and overwhelmed the defences there. At Eriadu, Sirius led a small ground force to capture a strong force presense he had sensed. This presense turned out to be Vexen's beloved wife and apprentice, Sarah. Sarah had great skill but she was easily overwhelmed by the experianced Sirius. Sirius beat the girl and brought her aboard his ship. After a short interogation, Sirius trapped Sarah in a cube-like structure and then smashed the cube. Just before her death, Sarah cried out to Vexen, who heard her across the galaxy. After this event Vexen swore he would kill Sirius no matter what it took. A few months later, Vexen recieved a message from Sirius telling him that he would meet Vexen on Dagobah and fight a duel to the death. Vexen exploited Sirius's mistake of telling him where he would meet by initiating an orbital bombardment on Sirius's position. Sirius was incinerated in the blast and Vexen had gotten his revenge, The end of the Darkness would come several weeks later after Lord Valentine was supposidely assassinated and the Darkness' fleet and shipyards where decimated. Peace riegned over the galaxy once again for a short time. Unification War It had not been long after the Darkness had been brought down, did a new threat emerge. Lord Siron led his organization against the galaxy. Siron had been the one to kill Lord Trivas and turned Grand Master Vos back to the Dark Side. This man had little in the ways of fleets and armies but was stronger in the force than any threat the Sith had faced before. It had not been long before Siron engineered a takeover of the Galactic Alliance and led them into battle against the OoS and the newly formed Confederacy of Common Welfare. A few months into the War, Dathomir was invaded by Galactic Alliance forces. The nightsisters where being slaughtered so Eliana and Dradin Kitch led OoS's forces into battle. The GA forces where driven back, but Dradin was killed by an unknown being on Dathomir. Soon after Dradin's death, an orbital bombardmant was issued and the entire surface of Dathomir was wiped out. It had been long into the war when the Confederacy and OoS forces met at Borelias to discuss the final battle of the War, the invasion of Coruscant. The Sith and Jedi formulated a plan to first take the Coruscanti moon of Centax. After that they would land troops at the north and south poles and move into the center of Coruscant. During the battle, Vexen led a Bothan fleet and a squad of Stealth Xs to destroy the first defence platform on the moon of Centax. Then the Jedi Grand Master Elric de Odin and Vexen led a combined offensive to wipe out the rest of the platforms and take the moon. Vexen joined the Northen offensive force on the ground and moved with them to the center of Coruscant, the Jedi temple. Vexen led his Bothan Commando's at the back of the temple and decimated the Dark Sun Rider garrison there until Vexen felt a force presense. Vexen's feelings where true and one of Siron's Organization appeared before him. The girls name was Sara'Kith and she had come to kill Vexen and take back the Jedi Temple. After a long duel where both combatants where put to the brink of death, Vexen defeated Sara'Kith and killed her. Post Unification War After the battle of Coruscant, the Bothan fleet was nearly destroyed. Supreme Commander Vexen was able to take his fleet from the Order of Sovereighnty and encorperate it into the Bothan Empire. After this, the Bothan Empire forged an alliance with the Nymean Ascendancy and began conquering planets on the Bothan Border. Then something happened that Vexen would have never saw coming. He was approached by Chief of State Mockl of the Galactic Alliance Remnant. Vexen at first was being diplomatic with Mockl, but he became to demanding and insulted Vexen one to many times. Vexen killed the Chancellor, and the Batte of Bothawui had begun. The GAR's forces had easily decimated the Bothan fleet. Vexen watched in horror and decided he would end it. Vexen boarded his shuttle and flew to the flagship of the GAR, armed with nothing but his force powers. Upon entering the ship, Vexen surrendered and was taken to the prison cell on the second floor. Vexen imediatly broke out of the cell and began a rampage on the ship. Vexen cleared out the second floor and moved up to the third. Vexen kept on killing the GAR troopers, until he was ambushed while rounding a corner. He was shot multiple times until he was finally killed in action. The force bubble Vexen had built up exploded, and killed several GAR soilders crowded around his body. Vexen's essance had flown into the body of a mature, strong, Bothan body and Vexen took it over. The Sith Lord was reborn, and he wanted revenge.